Receivers for broadcast programming, such as television receivers, are generally provided with a digital device, such as a set-top box, to generate and present an electronic program guide to facilitate viewer selection. It is becoming common to provide an internal hard disc in such a set-top box so that received broadcast programs can be recorded for repeat viewing, or for viewing at a later time.
Viewers may develop a library of recorded content, and thus there is a risk that the capacity of the internal hard disc may not be sufficient.
The existence of a capacity issue has been recognized and users have suggested, for example, that a set-top box should be provided with a USB connection to facilitate the transfer of the content stored on a set-top box to a computer. In this way, a user with appropriate computing knowledge, for example, ought to be able to find content on the hard disc in the set-top box and to transfer it for storage on a computer or on memory controlled by a computer.